1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cartridge and the like.
2. Related Art
Heretofore, inkjet printers have been known as examples of a liquid jetting apparatus. In inkjet printers, printing can be performed on a printing medium such as printing paper by discharging ink, which is an example of liquid, from a jetting head onto the printing medium. Regarding such inkjet printers, a mode is known in which ink contained in a cartridge is supplied to the jetting head. Heretofore, a configuration has been known in which such a cartridge has an ink container that contains ink, a case that houses the ink container, and an air bag arranged between an internal wall of the case and the ink container (for example, see JP-A-2016-187894).
JP-A-2016-187894 is an example of related art.
In the cartridge described in above JP-A-2016-187894, the air bag includes a first air bag and a second air bag. The first air bag and the second air bag are arranged in the front-back direction of the cartridge. The ink container extends from a position adjacent to the first air bag to a position adjacent to the second air bag. This configuration allows ink to flow in the front-back direction in the ink container by alternately expanding/contracting the first air bag and the second air bag, and thus the ink in the ink container can be agitated effectively.
Incidentally, the purpose of agitating ink is to reduce a difference in concentration in the up-down direction caused by gravity. In order to effectively reduce the difference in concentration in the up-down direction, a lower portion of the ink container is preferably pressed. However, in the above-described cartridge, the air bag that is inflated is unlikely to reach a lower portion of the ink container. This is partly because the above-described air bag of the cartridge is made of a so-called gusset-type bag having upper and lower gusset portions, and has a height substantially equivalent to that of the ink container in the up-down direction. In such an air bag, the peak of a bulge of the air bag is likely to be positioned at a central portion of the ink container in the up-down direction. Therefore, in the above-described cartridge, the inflated air bag is unlikely to reach a lower portion of the ink container. Thus, with the above-described cartridge, there is an issue in that it is hard to improve the agitation effect. The invention has been made in order to solve such an issue, and is aimed to provide a cartridge that makes it easier to improve the effect of agitating ink.